


Fifteen

by notjustmom



Series: The Boys in Sussex [16]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Retirement, Sussex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-04 03:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12160725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: This first bit was inspired by a sweet drawing on tumblr by aspiringlandmermaid





	1. Chapter 1

Sherlock walked into the bathroom to find John scowling at his reflection. He shook his head and slid his arms around him until his hands landed on John's slightly pudgy stomach."You're perfect." He whispered at his ear.

"You're mad." John sighed. "I need to take up running again, since we aren't dashing over rooftops any longer, and Gladys thinks I need feeding up -"

"I love your tummy."

"You're ridiculous." But he couldn't stop the grin that was forming, as Sherlock kissed his shoulder, then nuzzled his neck.

"And your love handles..." He turned John around and ran his fingers down his sides.

"Damn - now I know - you're an idiot," John murmured, but Sherlock shook his head and slowly went to his knees in front of him.

"Hmmm, if I am - " John shivered as Sherlock blew on his belly. "It's because of you, you lovely, perfectly beautiful man."

John sighed and let his fingers play in Sherlock's curls, tugging just hard enough to draw a gasp from the man in front of him.

"Still an idiot."

"Uhmhmm, but your idiot. Do we have to go anywhere today?"

"N-nooo."

"Are we expecting anyone?" He kissed John's hip and grinned up at him as he heard him bite off a groan.

"Uhmm...no..." John grabbed onto Sherlock's shoulders as Sherlock nibbled at his other hip.

"We walked Gertrude already this morning, she's out chasing rabbits..." John nodded as he lost his ability to speak.

"...so there's no reason..."

"...at all..."

"...why I shouldn't..."

"Damnnnnn...."

 

John propped himself up on an elbow and gazed down at the man curled next to him. He began counting the freckles that decorated his chest and shoulder and wondered at how much stronger he seemed to be from just the few weeks they had been in Sussex. The pale, alabaster skin was gradually becoming warmer, his long, lanky arms were becoming more muscular - how had he failed to notice? The laugh lines around his eyes had grown deeper, and there was the blush of sunlight in his cheeks; he was no longer the thin, ghostly figure who stalked crime scenes, and mortuaries, he had become the man who knew the name of every person they passed by in the village, he knew the names of their children, grandchildren and - Sherlock's eyes fluttered open and he watched John watching him, a slight smile teased at the corners of his mouth.

"What do you see?" He whispered, his green eyes twinkling in the late morning sun.

"I see a man, the man I love, becoming even more beautiful, right before my eyes. I thought I knew, all I ever needed to know about you, but I'm learning - you are so much more, more than I ever realized, and it's - every day, every single day, Sherlock, I sometimes still wonder that you chose me - that I get to be the one to grow older with you - is astonishing." He leaned over and kissed him gently, sighing as Sherlock pulled him into his arms.

"You are the one who made me stop being afraid, John. You came back for me, stayed by my side, gave me a reason to try to be better. You make me want to be more, to be kinder, more gentle; you let me laugh more, listen better - you gave me a chance to be the man you deserve, John." His lips found John's and for a moment even the sunlight seemed to dim, as they silently made their vows to one another once more. "Are you hungry?"

John nodded. 

"Eggs and chips?"

"Mmmhmm."

Sherlock started to get up, but then turned back and kissed him one last time, and held John's face gently in his hands. "Don't ever think you aren't the most beautiful person in the world, the universe, and whatever is larger than that, to me. You make my life - you are essential - you are precious, John. I love you, more than - more than I will ever be able to tell you. Just know -"

John blinked at him, trying to keep the tears at bay. "I do - honestly, Sherlock - there isn't a day when I don't see your love for me in your eyes, in the way you touch me -"

Sherlock kissed his forehead and nodded. "Good. Eggs and chips, then a long walk, hmm?"

John threw a pillow at him as he flew down the stairs, but had to laugh as he heard Sherlock's cackle of laughter in the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

John kissed Sherlock then watched him climb onto the tractor; he could hear him whistling to himself over the rumble of the engine, and he wondered again at all they had gone through to get to this simple happiness. He stood outside until Matilda became a small red blob against the summer pasture, then sighed and walked inside. He went over to his desk and pulled out his laptop.

 

From: jwatson@bliss.uk  
To: hwatson@hcwhome.co.uk

 

Latest news:

The newest addition to the family is a bright red tractor we have dubbed Matilda. As proof I offer the attached photos, yes, the second snap is indeed Mycroft Holmes on the aforementioned Matilda. With his brother. And if unclear, he is indeed in a t shirt and shorts. So, yes, Mycroft and his 'goldfish,' Lady Smallwood, came for a brief visit this weekend. 'Alicia' charmed Gertrude into belly rubs, and is a masterful storyteller, had Z, Gladys and me in stitches over tea. (Yes, that other image is of the Holmes boys actually chatting on the porch, not a bespoken bit in sight.) The main purpose of the visit was to share some of the Holmes family scrapbooks, so I got to sit in our new home with Sherlock, Mycroft and Alicia and hear some childhood adventures, which explained a few things; for instance, they have been competitive since the day Sherlock made his entrance into the world - surprise, surprise; that Sherlock takes after their mum while Mycroft favors their father's side, they both wanted to be pirates, and they both have always had an overindulged sweet tooth. At the end of the weekend, they reached a kind of understanding - more than that, I think they may are beginning to see each other as people, not just as brothers and the baggage that goes along with that. 

I did have an interesting chat with Mycroft the night they were here, we were out with Gertrude for her evening constitutional and he wanted to know if Sherlock was actually as happy as he seemed to be. I thought it interesting for someone who can correctly read a room of diplomats, and make the decisions that keeps the world somewhat not at war with itself, cannot trust his eyes and instincts when it comes to his brother. I know they have a history, which makes him a bit wary, but I think when it comes to emotions and feelings, once a Holmes is confronted with them, it fries their wiring until they can recover some sort of equilibrium. I think Mycroft's wiring is under repairs, what with his goldfish, and having to come to terms with how Sherlock has changed over the last few months.

How is Mum settling in with you and Clara? Thank you for having her stay with you this week - having her here with us is what we want, what I want, I want to give her the home I never had, I want to, I don't know - it's just nice having Sherlock to myself this week. It's crazy, Harry - but every time I think I know how I feel about him, he does something, sometimes it's just the way he looks at me and - you know, I think. Ever since - ever since the last case, and finally being able to let him know how I feel about him - my life just feels lighter - does that make sense?

Anyway, hope you and Clara will stay for a couple of days when you bring Mum, I hope you know you are always welcome here.

I love you -

-J

 

Harry scrolled down and gasped then laughed as she saw the images of the Holmes brothers, undeniably unbespoke and actually grinning at each other. She was glad she had put her cup of tea down before reading her email, otherwise, the screen would have been covered in tea. She shook her head and began typing.

 

From: hwatson@hcwhome.co.uk  
To: jwatson@bliss.uk

 

J-

I have to meet this goldfish! She must be a remarkable woman to have convinced Myc to leave the suits behind, and the snaps of the boys on the tractor - if I didn't know you two were clueless about photo shop, I wouldn't believe my eyes! LOL ;)

Mum is doing great, she and Clara have really bonded - Clara helped her clean out the house - I couldn't do it, John. I couldn't go back in there - I know exactly what you mean - since Mum has re-entered our lives, Clara has become something more. We've been together so long I didn't think I could be surprised by her, but she - yeah, let's just say I understand, John.

I think we'll be able to spend at least a night with you when we bring Mum to you. She is truly happy, John. I knew her longer than you did as we were growing up, and I can't remember ever seeing her happy before. Thank you for being willing to give her, and me a chance, John. There are not many people like you, I'm just grateful you are.

Love you - see you Saturday.

-H

 

John looked up from rereading Harry's email to see Sherlock standing in front of him. He was wearing a ridiculous baseball cap that Phil had given him as a joke, it was bright yellow and covered in cartoon bees; "In case no one sees Matilda, they should be able to see this thing, I think it might glow in the dark." Sweat dripped down his face, there was a smudge of dirt under his right eye, and he was wearing a raggedy pair of shorts he had found buried in one of his drawers, they hadn't been worn since Uni - and he was smiling - that smile that - John stood up and took the cap from his head and ruffled the dust and grass from his curls, then kissed him gently.

"I'm sweaty and dusty and -"

"Absolutely stunning."

Sherlock stared at him for a moment, then asked quietly, "Are you busy? I need a shower and -"

"Be up in a minute."

 

From: jwatson@bliss.uk  
To: hwatson@hcwhome.co.uk

 

H -

If you had met me before Sherlock, you would have met a very different person. I never understood what love does to a person until I met him. 

See you all on Saturday -

Love, J


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short bit for the evening crew <3

"Why did I bother washing and drying your hair if we were just going to lie down in the grass after?" John asked, though he knew it was a purely rhetorical question.

"What do you see up there, John?"

"The sky." 

Sherlock pointed at a blur of a cloud and whispered, "There - you see - it's a serpent - now, it's become a -

"It looks like Big Ben - no seriously -"

Sherlock turned and grinned at him.

"And now - it's - damn - if it doesn't look like Matilda."

Sherlock glanced back up to the sky and swore.

"No - I swear - it was - clear as day."

Sherlock laughed, leaned over John and kissed him, lightly and tenderly, then gazed at him seriously. "I never believed life could be like this."

"I know."

"No. I - I thought if I just kept going, kept the machine -"

"You never were a machine." John whispered as he sat up and pulled Sherlock into his arms.

"I thought if I ever slowed down, it - I would crash - and I'd never - recover. But you let me, John. You gave me the faith I needed to let go of it all. I knew you'd be there - most days when I wake up, I feel like I'm -"

"Flying?"

Sherlock nodded. 

"Yeah, me too... look! Now it's a - "


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Smallwood sat at her desk and smiled as she considered the weekend in Sussex. She hadn't quite considered the effect it would have on Mycroft - she opened her drawer and pulled out the print she had had made of him and Sherlock sitting on the Moses' porch. She couldn't frame it and hang it in her office, not only because their relationship was somewhat understood, but never spoken of, at least not in front of them; but also, she didn't want to share this side of the man most people didn't know, either because they feared him, or out of indifference. She shook her head again she touched his face in the image, actually smiling - that was something new, as was their discussion last night.

 

"Ali?"

"Hmmm?"

"Would you ever - no - never mind."

She looked up at him from their bed - he was slowly shedding his layers, bit by bit; "What?"

He turned and looked at her. "I know you still have your place, but, would you consider, moving in with me - here in town and - no - it's a ridiculous idea." He turned away and sat on the end of the bed.

"Mycroft - look at me."

He mumbled, "I guess seeing what Sherlock has, made me consider things - I know you don't want to get married again, but to know that you would be there, be here - come home with me each evening..."

Lady Smallwood sighed and got out of bed and moved to stand in front of him. She knew it wasn't the time for teasing. He was serious, and she realized since they had been together, and especially since his new peace with Sherlock, he was slowly coming apart at the seams, in good ways, yes, but still, she knew he was vulnerable in ways he was slowly coming to terms with.

"Mycroft." She laid her hand on his cheek and made him look her in the eyes. "Yes. I'm already here most nights, and you know - perhaps one day - I may not be averse to - making the arrangement - more official." She blinked at the light in his eyes - she had always thought his eyes were remarkable, but at the moment, she had never seen them sparkle in the way that told her exactly what he felt for her. "Yes, Myc, yes, love."

And then -

 

"Yes, Anthea?" She looked up to see Mycroft's PA looking at her expectantly.

"You asked me to come speak to you?"

"Oh. Yes. I did. I know you organised Sherlock's move to Sussex, I was wondering, hoping you could assist me in a similar way?"

"He finally asked you."

Lady Smallwood found she couldn't keep the smile from her face, but found she had lost the ability to speak for a moment, so she nodded and cleared her throat, then tried again.

"It's - logical -"

Anthea smiled and nodded. "Of course, Lady Smallwood. Fuel economy -"

Lady Smallwood laughed aloud and got up and closed her office door.

 

"Myc?"

"I - was going to email or text, but - sorry, are you busy?"

"No - not busy, waiting for the kettle."

"Is it too early?"

"I live on a farm, Myc. You know I sleep very little, though I sleep more than I used to. You have news. Good, I hope."

"Yes, I - at least I think - it is."

Sherlock waited for a moment. "Myc?"

"Right. I asked Ali - Alicia to move in with me."

"And?" 

Mycroft whispered, "She said yes, Sherlock."

"That's brilliant, Myc."

"You think so?"

Sherlock looked up as John walked into the kitchen and kissed him before he switched off the kettle.

"Yes, Myc. I do. I'm proud of you. She's good for you, and it's logical."

"Fuel Economy." Mycroft snorted, then laughed.

"Precisely."

 

Grace sat on the couch and slipped her hand into the box on the table, and pulled out the photo album. She had forgotten about it until she had gone through the bookcase and it had fallen behind everything. She blew on it and cleared a bit of dust from it, then slowly opened it. There they were. One family shot, all of them, Richard, actually smiling, next her, Harry beaming, her blue eyes shining, and John, he couldn't have been more than a couple of months old, in her arms, he had just fallen asleep. She had smiled, she remembered being happy in that moment, she had thought, possibly -

"Mum?"

"Morning, Harry."

"What is that?"

"Photo album. I found it when Clara and I cleaned out the house. It had fallen behind the bookcase -"

Harry nodded, and whispered, "tea?"

"Please?"

Harry studied her mother's face and mumbled, "It was lovely having you here, Mum."

"Thank you, Harry - for -" Grace's voice failed and she looked down at the small book in her hands.

"Tea. I'll be right back."


	5. Chapter 5

John and Z were sitting on the porch when Sherlock flew up the stairs with an enormous box. "It's here, John." He was out of breath, having run all the way from the post office.

John took the box away from him, laid it on the porch carefully and pushed him gently into his chair, then looked at the return address on the parcel. "Oh. The bee suit."

"Yes. 'Oh. The bee suit.' Do you know how long I've been waiting, John? DO you?"

John knelt in front of him and held Sherlock's trembling hands. "Of course, I do. Breathe for me. Phil just stopped by and told me they are going to bring the hives over tomorrow morning. We can go look at them, they finished them last night, they are drying, and -"

Sherlock blinked at him, then leaned over and kissed him hard to stop his next words, then muttered. "I'm sorry, John. I know you are thinking about Grace coming tomorrow, too - I'm just - a bit -"

"Excited?"

Sherlock nodded. "Sorry Z - I -"

Z shook his head and laid his hand on Sherlock's cheek. "Not to worry, son. I understand. Gladys and I will bring your bees over in a couple of days. She is possibly even more excited than you are, if you can believe it. She is thrilled to have someone new to teach, and with Grace helping you, it will be a piece of cake - speaking of which -" Z got up from his chair and went into the house.

"I can't - too -" Sherlock shook his head.

"Sherlock. Tea. And she made those lemon biscuits..."

"Damn. Oh, alright -" He took a deep breath and caught John looking at him. "I love you - how you - "

"I 'put up' with you, because you - you are simply my everything - you know that, right?"

Sherlock let his breath out slowly and caught John's hand, bringing it to his lips. "And you are mine."

 

"Oh, Mum - I didn't know you -"

"I had a little camera, that Howard had given me, and after you were born - I started taking pictures - I took hundreds of them - you were brilliant - you smiled all the time. I had boxes of photos - one night - when your father came home late, as he always did, he saw me looking at them, saw how much I enjoyed it - he never physically abused me - he just found a way to take away the things that I cared about. Anyway - this is what is left. Of course he apologized, bought me a new camera, but - except for that one family photo, I don't have any of John - that was my fault. I should have tried harder, Harry. For both of you. I should have taken you back to Sussex - you would have had Z and Gladys - and..."

"Mum. Don't. You don't know how things would have turned out, tomorrow, you get to start a new life, Clara and I will visit as often as John and Sherlock can take, and you can begin again. You get to teach Sherlock about bees, and get to know John. He's - he's remarkable, Mum, you know that. You saw that when he met you at the train station. He is - they are, Clara and I are together because of who we are. I know - I know you wish things had been easier on us. Life made us tough, in some ways, but we somehow found our way here." Harry looked down at the page of snaps of herself, carefully placed, dated and signed by her mother, and took a deep breath. "Mum, you did the best you could. I know that. We know that. Tomorrow - look at me, Mum." Grace looked up at Harry and tried to smile. "You get to start over. Begin again. The little girl in these snaps is happy, now. Your son, John, is who he is because of you, for good and bad, Mum. But he, he is giving you a chance, giving us all a chance to begin again."

Grace nodded and wiped her daughter's tears away. "I won't let you down, Harry. I promise."

"I know, Mum."


	6. Chapter 6

"What did you want to be when you grew up, John?" Sherlock whispered as they were side by side in the newly mown pasture, gazing up into the night sky.

"Hmmm...I suppose a pilot, a train engineer, ship captain - anything that would take me away from home. I actually never thought about it in that way before, but the stories I loved were always about leaving, moving, just being in a different place." He rolled over onto his elbow and gazed down onto Sherlock's face, eyes focused on something above them. "Why? What did you want to be?"

Sherlock waved his fingers at the sky. He muttered somewhat sheepishly, "I wanted to go up there - believe it or not - I was positive there had to be intelligent life out there, there had to be something else, and I don't mean a god - higher type of whatever, just others like us, who had figured it out. But, then I considered, if they had it figured out, what would they want with us, fallible and imperfect as we are. That and I discovered I have a fear of flying. So, that's when I deleted everything - from up there - I think we should get a telescope - what do you think, John? John?" He sat up and turned to look at John who was simply smiling at him.

"What? Grass in my hair again?"

"Well, yes. but it's just -" John sat up and brushed a bit of grass from Sherlock's curls. "I can see you up there - you would have found something - you would never have come back down here - I don't think, once you had been up - it's in your eyes - you don't belong grounded here on earth, with us mere mortals, and I never would have...I would know I was missing someone, I'd spend my life searching for you and never find you, except when I looked up. I'd know, somehow."

Sherlock blinked hard at him and shook his head. "Damn. I love you." They sat there for a long moment, gazing up into the darkness. "Definitely need to get a telescope."

"Ready to go in?"

"Hmm, yeah. Help me up?"

"Of course, love."

 

Sherlock sighed and reached for his mobile, two in the bloody morning. He looked over at John, peacefully asleep, snoring as he did when he spent too much time outside, and he wondered why he was more nervous - no, not nervous, just a bit - yeah, he had to admit to a certain amount of uncertainty, which made him a bit nervous. He kissed John lightly, then rolled out of bed quietly, threw on his robe and made his way down the stairs, smiling to himself as he heard Gertrude behind him. She always seemed to know somehow. 

He wasn't ready for tea, that would mean he had given up on sleep already, and he wasn't quite there yet; he went to the desk and pulled out his laptop.

 

From: sholmes@bliss.uk  
To: glestrade@met.police.uk

 

How are you and Molly and Baby M? Yes, you'll see by the time on this email that it's two in the morning - can't sleep. John's mum is arriving today, with Harry and Clara - one day you and Molly will have to come when everyone is here - that would be brilliant. I'm just a bit nervous, I can't quite see how things are going to play out. I think it will be good for all of us, it's something I know John wants - it's not just that he keeps saying he wants it - it's that look on his face - you know the one - he's determined about this, and she apparently is quite the bee person, so I should get to spend a lot of time with her soon.

I got my bee suit - kind of X-Filesish - according to John when I tried it on - luckily it's not too heavy, it has lots of pockets and zips on the legs so it's easy to get on and off. Howard and Phil finished the boxes, they are beautifully crafted - they even did some carving on them, Phil is quite the artisan, he did a few bees and clover on the sides, they are something else, though I think I embarrassed him a bit by telling him so. The bees are arriving in a couple of days, I know they will be brilliant (sorry, just the word that fits these days) because they come from Gladys' hives and I feel like a kid on Christmas Day - or when you would call me in on a locked room murder - yeah, sometimes I do miss it, for a brief moment...

I know it's none of my business, but have you ever considered doing something else? I mean, I know it's what you've always done - but with Baby M coming - what did you want to be when you were a child? John and I talked about it last night, what we had wanted to be when we were growing up, that's why it comes to mind - again, not my business - just a thought.

Gertrude is sitting at my feet telling me I should try to go back to bed - give my love to everyone.

-S

 

Greg was about to shut down his computer and head home when he saw Sherlock's email pop up in his inbox. He sighed and opened it up, just in case there was something he needed help with. Bee suit? Oh, right - the bees, he's there to raise bees. He wondered if John had started writing anything yet.

 

From: glestrade@met.police.uk  
To: sholmes@bliss.uk

 

Mornin - just about to head home - yeah, I have thought about it - but not sure what else I could be at this point and now, I need to be able to support them - Molly's considering leaving pathology, though she's not done anything about it yet - she has a PhD, so she could teach if she wanted - 

I think what you are doing for John is brilliant - yeah, mate, it's a good word. From what I know of the two of you, and how you two are now, being there, it feels right, though I understand how it could make you a bit anxious. Just trust yourself, you know you love John, and what you two are building there. Hopefully, his mum is ready to be a part of his life.

I can't wait to see you in your bee suit - I don't think it will ever beat the tractor snaps - no, I didn't take those into work - I'm sure someone in the squad room would have sent them onto the press, not with bad intent, but just because - you know how the press is here, and it's been a bit quiet since you two left. No real interesting cases, just a couple of drownings, could've been accidental - probably not, just have to wait for the test results. Look forward to when we come down again.

Get some rest, kiddo -

-G

 

Sherlock grinned at the last line, looked down at Gertrude and sent off one more brief note, then turned off his laptop and followed Gertrude back upstairs to bed.

 

From: sholmes@bliss.uk  
To: glestrade@met.police.uk

 

You too, old man. :)

Thank you, Greg.

\- S


End file.
